Que seas feliz
by Aquarius No Kari
Summary: [One.song.. MuxSaga]Shion le encomienda una mision especial a Saga... Mu se ofrece a acompañarlo sin imaginar que su viaje resultara memorable con los accidentes y reacciones del geminiano ante tales adversidades [Comedia barata o.o]


**_Pues no me gustan mucho que digamos los songs fics, pero escribi este por motivo a un evento de canciones mexicanas... ESpero que les guste... gracias por leerme :)..._**

AH!!...las invito a mi foro o//o... el link esta en mi perfil x si desean unirse y que podamos conocernos un poco mas. Besos!!

**Song:** Que seas feliz, interpretada por Luis Miguel

**- ****Que seas feliz**** -**

Un par de amatistas atravesaron sus esmeraldas con ímpetu de líder.

La persona que había ocupado su lugar tantos años, retrocedió, intimidado, inseguro.

¿De verdad esperaba que él cumpliera esa tarea?

-"Si. No hay nadie más disponible en estos momentos para esta labor."- Respondió la máxima autoridad, leyendo sus pensamientos. El peliazul movió los labios, inquieto.

-"Es que…"

-"¿Estás denegándote a una misión impuesta por mi?"- Preguntó el patriarca con molestia. Saga movió la cabeza en señal negativa, tan violentamente, que sus cabellos golpearon al mismo ritmo su semblante.

No estaba del todo de acuerdo con la idea, pero, a juzgar por el tono que el peliverde empleaba, el mal humor que tenía desde que Dohko regresó a china, y los puntos que no deseaba perder contra su '_sugro_', prefirió quedarse callado.

Entonces, como si Atenea le hubiese escuchado y deseara acudir en su auxilio, una figura se postró con una rodilla al suelo, a modo de respeto, junto a él.

-"Maestro, solicito su autorización para ser yo quien cumpla la misión".

El griego se estremeció al escuchar esa voz.

-"¿Tú, Mu?"- Inquirió Shion extrañado. –"¿Por qué quieres tú viajar a Brasil?"- El pelilila embozó una de esas sonrisas conciliadoras que siempre lo caracterizaban.

-"Hace mucho que no veo a mi querido amigo Aldebarán, y ya que usted se encuentra muy ocupado, kiki está en Japón con Shiryu y sus amigos, y Shaka… pues... está atendiendo asuntos personales, me gustaría ser yo quien lleve su mensaje y le haga una visita."- Su maestro lo observó fijamente como si tratara de leer algo más en su actitud.

Géminis, por su parte, continuaba congelado en su lugar, sin saber como proceder, sin hablar, levantarse o suspirar aliviado porque el ariano se había convertido en su superman.

-"Que Saga vaya contigo."- Ordenó, levantándose de la silla magistral, dando por terminada la discusión.

El griego no comprendía porque esa necedad de mandarlo justamente a él; aunque ya no tenía que ir solo, consideraba que esa era la parte que más le preocupaba.

-"Pe…"- Shion entornó hacia él sus iracundas amatistas. –"Eh… ¿Mu, cuando nos vamos?"

**o.o.o.o**

Sin otra salida, Saga empacó sus cosas en una pequeña y cómoda maleta gris, que llevaba '_arrastrando_' con su brazo derecho. Penetró en el templo de Aries con cierta desgana, caminando despacio, aparentando ser un reo de muerte apunto de ser ejecutado.

Su cabeza se levantó en el momento justo que el guardián de Virgo y Aries se despedían en un profundo abrazo.

El peliazul carraspeó para llamar su atención.

-"Disculpen…"- Se abrió paso entre ellos. –"Creo que ya nos tenemos que ir…"- Shaka le sonrió al pelilila.

-"No te olvides de mi."- Este negó.

-"Eso no podría hacerlo nunca. (1)"- Saga lanzó una exclamación de molestia.

-"¿Ya van a terminar con eso?"- Preguntó molesto, con una mirada fingida de 'que me importa'. El rubio pareció burlarse de él.

-"Tranquilo cuñadito… Mu será todo tuyo por cinco días…"- El griego enrojeció. –"No deberías molestarte por dejarme cinco minutos más con él."- Al decir resto volvió a abrazarlo. Aries sonrió con cierto nerviosito, más, no realizó ninguna acción por librarse del contacto. Saga volvió a gruñir, con molestia, y les dio la espalda, dirigiéndose hacia la salida del templo para ir a Grecia, al aeropuerto.

-"Ya debo irme"- Se volvió a despedir el ariano.

-"Mucha suerte borreguito."- Le deseo el ojiazul con una sonrisa picara. Mu le correspondió el gesto, aunque con cierto nerviosismo.

-"Creo que la necesitaré."- Y tomó también una maleta pequeña y corrió tras el gemelo, esperando darle alcance.

**o.o.o.o**

-"¿Nunce habías subido a un avión?"- Preguntó el primer guardián con cierto aire de niño. Saga gruñó, tal vez dando a entender un sí… o quizás un no.

Desde que salieron del santuario, el griego no se había permitido comunicarse con palabras, más que a base gruñidos. Si hacia una señal o articulaba un monosílabo, Mu podría darse por servido.

-"En realidad yo tampoco pero Kiki me contó que ha viajado en el jet privado de Saori, y que es muy divertido. Dice que sientes mariposas… es como estar ena…"- Cortó su frase y su sonrisa. Si hablara con otra persona podría permitirse soltar aquello, pero se trataba de Saga, de SAGA, no era lo mismo que hablar con otra persona, no era como conversar con Milo, Camus, Kanon, o incluso con Shaka…

El mayor notó su desconcierto y su repentino silencio. Suspiró, serenándose.

-"Gracias por acompañarme…"- Murmuró, colocando una mano sobre la del arriano, sin mirarlo directamente, sólo de reojo. Mu se sonrojó, aunque nunca supo si tanto o más que su acompañante.

Quizá el viaje había sido una imposición por parte de Shion, pero, si Mu no hubiera querido, ir, lo más seguro es que hubiera terminado solo arriba de ese avión.

El transporte aéreo comenzó su marcha, sacudiendo todo alrededor.

El peliazul agarró la mano libre del brazo del asiento, y la otra la aferró a la del pelilila. Quería gritar, horrorizado, pero a sus dientes les había dado el impulso de unirse los unos a los otros. Al final su tensión fue tal, que se soltó de todo y buscó aferrarse al cuerpo del ariano. La única cosa que Mu atinó a hacer fue apoyar las manos en su cabello azulado.

Una vez pasada la conmoción, y cuando el geminiano sintió que todo volvía a la calma, se incorporó

-"Vaya con el caballero de Géminis…"- Se burló el pelilila, con sus mejillas suavemente enrojecidas.

-"Solamente me aseguraba que tu cinturón estuviera bien colocado."- Mu sabia que no era cierto, pero también era consiente que al mayor le costaría aceptarlo, y ya por lo menos podía darse satisfecho, pues le acababa de dar una señal positiva, una que nuevamente confirmaba sus sospecha…

**o.o.o.o**

Durante el viaje, el griego se sintió cansado, así que sin pensarlo, sin haberlo planeado, se quedó profundamente dormido. El hombro diestro de Mu recibió su frente, y su estómago uno de sus brazos. El pelilila adoptó un gracioso tono tomate; pero no se atrevió a moverse, ese contacto le gustaba, le recordaba viejos tiempos, tiempos realmente agradables…

A los pocos minutos sus párpados también cedieron ante los deseos del Dios sueño, quién abrigó a ambos protegidos de Atenea entre sus brazos; permitiéndoles descansar, recuperar fuerzas, y pasar las horas que les quedaban de vuelo al menos dormidos.

Fue Saga el primero en abrir sus ojos al mundo, moviéndose tan suavemente, que tal pareciera que era consiente quien le servía como 'osito'… mejor dicho… 'borreguito de felpa'. Su nariz fue trastornada con ese olor a lavanda que desde más joven lo había hechizado…

Si. Podría atreverse a culpar al pequeño pupilo de Aries por enloquecerlo, por provocar que asesinara al patriarca tan sólo para tenerlo para sí mismo.

Ahora que abrió los ojos, se daba cuenta que tenía esos finos labios demasiado cerca, y la postura del rostro del ariano le daban el pretexto perfecto para llevar a cabo su pequeña travesura.

La luz de sus esmeraldas delineó ese albo rostro, deteniéndose contra cada una de sus pestañas, rogando tanto para que se abrieran y le permitiesen hundirse en sus pupilas olivas, y lo hicieran obligándole a fingir indiferencia si Mu se enteraba de su escrutinio.

Desafortunadamente el hado no estaba a su favor, y el muchacho de piel nevada y cabello lila, movió lentamente sus párpados, hasta que estos despejaron sus ojos y pudo observar como su acompañante 'continuaba dormido'.

Aries sonrió con ternura, deslizando una de sus manos para acomodar un mechón rebelde que impedía contemplar al cien a su gemelo…

Pero Saga se estremeció, delatándose como espectador del mundo.

Mu se sorprendió, casi se sobresaltó en su asiento.

-"¿Estás despierto?"- Inquirió en voz baja, completamente rojo; aunque no tanto como el malvado Saga, que deslizó la cabeza, cubriendo su rostro con el cabello, hasta voltearlo hacia el otro lado.

-"Si…"- Dijo tajante. El pelilila necesitaba encontrar una excusa pronta a aquella caricia facial; pero su cerebro no trabaja correctamente.

Para su buena, o mala suerte, se escuchó una voz dentro del avión que se dirigía a todos los que estaban en el transporte aéreo.

-"_Señores pasajeros, por motivos de seguridad el avión hará una parada de emergencia en el aeropuerto de la ciudad de México. Les pedimos mantener la calma y permanecer sentados en sus asientes. Gracias._"

La voz era femenina, en un idioma inglés seguramente para que toda la tripulación la comprendiera.

Saga primero pardeó, asimilando las palabras que acababa de oír, hasta que su razonamiento deductivo lo llevó a la conclusión que 'eso' retrasaría más el viaje; dándole oportunidad de meter más la pata con el ariano.

-"¿¡Cómo que una parada de emergencia?!"- Se sobresaltó, incorporándose en el asiento. Mu lo miró extrañado, de pronto con el extraño temor que esa no sería su única reacción.

-"Señor, le suplico que se calme y tome asiento…"- Le pidió con amabilidad una azafata.

-"¡No me pida que me calme!"- Gritó, desabrochando el cinturón de seguridad y levantándose. La pobre mujer le llegaba un poco más abajo del pecho. –"¡Yo tengo que llegar a Brasil!"

-"Señor, por favor… sólo será un momento…"- Insistió otra mujer, intentando servirle de apoyo a su compañera. Mu deseó saltar del avión sin paracaídas.

-"¡Me importa un…!"

-"¡Saga!"- Lo calló el pelilila antes de que dijera una mala palabra. El griego no pronunció completa la oración altisonante; pero continuó armando su pataleta.

-"… ¡Tengo que llegar a Brasil, y no sé lo que ustedes tendrán que hacer para que yo llegue!"- La señaló con un dedo acusador.

-"Hacemos todo lo que está en nuestras manos señor…"

-"No es suficiente"- Negó con indignación.

-"¡Por favor, siéntese!"- Ordenó una tercera aeromoza. –"Está alterando a los demás pasajeros."

-"¡No me importan los demás pasajeros¡Yo quiero y necesito llegar a Brasil ahora mismo!... Y si no… ¡Los voy a mandar a todos a otra dimensión!"- Hizo su pose de batalla, listo para conjurar su técnica, cuando 'algo' golpeó con tal fuerza la parte trasera de su cabeza, que la vista se le nubló y cayó sin fuerzas entre los brazos de una figura más pequeña que su cuerpo.

Mu le recibió con cierto sobrecogimiento, y una mirada llena de compasión.

Ninguna sobrecargo dijo palabra, ni siquiera se atrevieron a ayudarlo a acomodar al peliazul en su asiento. Volvieron a sus deberes cada una, mientras el pelilila se aseguraba que Saga permaneciera tranquilo el esto del vuelo.

**o.o.o.o**

-"¿Te sientes mejor?"- Inquirió Aries con cierto aire de preocupación. El geminiano gruñó, dando a entender un posible '_si_'.

Hacía pocos minutos atrás arribaron a la ciudad de México, un país cálido, multicolor, con gente diferente y extraña.

Para Mu, pisar aquél territorio, era como llegar al santuario: un lugar donde habitaban personas de todos los países, con diversos rasgos étnicos. Su única diferencia eran las graciosas banderitas y símbolos multicolores que adornaban el sitio. Y si Shura no se hubiera molestado en enseñarle un poco de español, Aries jamás habría sabido que los letreros decían '_**¡VIVA MÉXICO…!**_', y una tercera palabra que no comprendía.

De pronto se acercó a ellos un hombre joven, alto (aunque no tanto como ellos), de cabello negro, ondulado, vestido por un elegante traje en casimir.

-"Disculpen las molestias. El vuelo tardará un poco más de lo previsto…"- Saga le dirigió una de esas miradas que matan.

Mu sonrió, afable.

-"¿Cuánto tiempo debemos esperar?"- El mexicano respondió, un poco intimidado ante la actitud del peliazul.

-"Me temo que su vuelo sale mañana temprano, a las once en punto."- El griego se levantó de donde había estado sentando, como si quisiera írsele a golpes.

-"Ehm… gracias…"- Se apresuró a decir Aries, colocándose entre el muchacho y Saga. –"¿Sabe de un sitio donde podamos pasar la noche?"- El pelinegro asintió.

-"Si, no se preocupen… Ya hemos contrato un taxi que los llevará a su hotel. Debido a los problemas en el avión escogimos un sitio especial para nuestros visitantes extranjeros"- El geminiano aún no parecía estar muy de acuerdo con la idea, incluso su expresión aparentaba ser la de un asesino en serie apunto de cometer una de sus '_travesuras_'.

-"Se lo agradezco mucho"- Intervino el pelilila con gesto nervioso, tomando suavemente la mano del mayor, para llevarlo a la entrada del aeropuerto y que pudieran abordar su taxi.

**o.o.o.o**

El sitio que les habían dispuesto para pasar la noche quedaba en la zona céntrica de la capital. Como se trataba de un día festivo, las calles estaban cerradas, y el taxi no podía pasar; así que Mu y Saga –a regañadientes-, tuvieron que bajar del transporte y caminar hasta su hotel (con indicaciones 'precisas' del chofer de cómo llegar).

-"Creo que esta es la tercera vez que pasamos por esta pastelería"- Se quejó el mayor. Mu exhaló. Si no lo quisiera tanto ya lo hubiera mandado a volar con su '_Stardust Revolution_'.

-"Lo sé… déjame preguntar…"- Diciendo esto se acercó a una señora bajita, con el cabello pintado a naranja –podían vérsele las raíces negras- y ondulado. Saga entonces le escuchó emplear el idioma natal de Shura. –"Buenas noches, señora."- La mujer no lo miró, continúo concentrada en preparar con sus manos lo que parecía una bolita con una especie de cosa amarilla. **(2)** –"Estamos buscando el hotel (**3**)… ¿Puede decirme como llegar?"- Ella no lo miró, ni siquiera pareció escucharle. Mu no sabía si había usado el idioma incorrecto o si la pronunciación no la hacia lo bastante clara. Tal vez había dicho lo contrario a lo que deseaba expresar.

Saga comenzaba a impacientarse otra vez, y el ariano temió que fuera a querer usar una de sus técnicas…

-"Disculpe…"- Una voz femenina le llamó. El pelilila se giró hacia ella, rogando a los Dioses del Olimpo que lo sacaran de aquella situación antes de que terminara tan perturbado como el griego. Afortunadamente la joven les sonreía

-"No pude evitar escuchar que necesitan ayuda…"- Mu asintió. Saga pareció menos impaciente. –"El hotel que ustedes buscan no está muy lejos de aquí; de hecho, pueden seguir todo derecho por esta calle…"- Con su brazo diestro representó lo que decía. –"Llegarán a la explanada del zócalo, y de ahí pueden volver a preguntar, porque está tan lleno por esta fecha que dudo puedan pasar."

-"¿Qué fecha es?"- Preguntó el pelilila. Un muchacho que iba pasando sonó una cosa que hacia mucho ruido (**4**), lastimando los oídos del ariano.

-"15 de septiembre. Celebramos nuestra Independencia."- Respondió ella con una amplia sonrisa.

-"Vaya… pues… gracias por la información."

Después ambos ojiverdes se encaminaron hacia donde les había dicho aquella joven observando como la gente caminaba hacia la misma dirección de ellos, y algunos policías cuidaban el lugar.

-"Es bastante colorido"- Comentó Mu posando sus olivas en los adornos de las calles. Saga no prestaba atención a nada de eso. Él ya se encontraba demasiado cansado, y se preguntaba como era que su acompañante había sobrevivido a todas esas cosas.

Bueno, no era de extrañarse. Aries había pasado por cosas peores, situaciones difíciles que él mismo le había provocado, como estar solo cuando asesinó a su maestro, o la última escena que representaron juntos hace meses, donde el telón del dolor calló sobre él… (**5**)

-"Mu…"- Lo llamó el peliazul, agachando la vista. El discípulo de Shion viró el rostro hacia él, sorprendiéndose por su actitud ahora melancólica.

-"¿Qué pasa?"- Le peguntó preocupado.

-"Yo… he estado pensando en…"- Sintió una ligera opresión en su garganta, como si esta se hubiera puesto en su contra para no permitirle hablar.

-"¿En lo que hubieras preferido que mi maestro te castigara antes de venir conmigo?"- Inquirió erróneamente el pelilila. El griego negó con la cabeza, deteniendo su caminar y virándose hacia él.

-"No me hubiera gustado estar aquí con nadie más"- Le confesó, mirándole valientemente a los ojos. Mu sintió un vuelco en el estómago.

Si aún estaba a bordo del avión, dormido, no quería por ningún momento ser despertado; él solamente deseaba que Saga le dijera la única frase que podría matarlo y hacerle resucitar al mismo tiempo.

Pero… una pequeña cosa con chispas de luces corrió alrededor de sus pies, asustándolo.

-"¡AHHH!"- Gritó el ariano, colgándose del cuello del mayor y subiendo a sus brazos de forma graciosa. Ambos viajeros observaron las luces a sus pies extinguirse, y cuatro niños reír a carcajadas.

Los dos pares de pupilas verdes los observaron alejarse corriendo, aún dando risotadas, mientras ellos se quedaban en aquella posición a entera burla de los que pasaban por ahí y murmuraban

-"Se asustó por un simple cuete… por un 'buscapies'."

**o.o.o.o**

Por fin en el hotel, en la tranquilidad de su suite.

Lo primero que el griego hizo fue echarse boca abajo en la cama, mientras Mu buscaba en su pequeña y cómoda maleta algo que vestir.

Cuando entraron al hotel, el recepcionista les había comentado que se llevaría una noche mexicana en el salón, así que el ariano decidió que bajaría a conocer las costumbres de ese país, ya que dudaba volver a tener la oportunidad de pisarlo otra vez.

Encontró un suéter blanco, un pantalón negro y una gorrita. Quizá no era el aditamento adecuado para la reunión, pero sentía mucho frío y estaba seguro que eso le mantendría abrigado.

-"¿Estás seguro que no piensas bajar?"- Le preguntó al gemelo, quien continuaba con el rostro metido entre las sábanas. Este únicamente hizo una seña con el brazo, dando a entender un no. Mu lo observó con cierta pesadumbre. Aún quería saber que era 'eso' que había querido decirle… pero no podía obligarle a hablar.

Sin palabra cerró la puerta, dirigiéndose al salón del hotel para disfrutar una noche más soltero…

Aunque, por lo menos en el santuario, Shaka y Aioria le hacían la existencia más llevadera.

**o.o.o.o**

Sus papilas gustativas jamás habían tenido el privilegio de catar aquella esencia, pero parecía que habían sido creadas para degustarla y soportarla.

-"¡Salud!"- Exclamó un hombre con varias copas de más en su sistema sanguíneo. Mu, sonriendo, levantando su caballito de tequila, correspondió su ademán. El líquido entonces atravesó de sus labios hasta su traquea, inundando su razón con palabras y recuerdos que le traía a la mente una canción que sonaba a lo lejos…

_**Que seas feliz, feliz, feliz**_

Un deseo en lo absoluto egoísta. El cantante tan sólo quería lo mejor para la persona que amaba…

_**Es todo lo que pido**_

_**En nuestra despedida**_

Aunque esta lo estaba abandonando…

Con aquella idea, el peilila logró verse parado frente a Saga, sosteniendo sus manos temblorosas como si temiera que se fuera a desbaratar.

**Flash Back**

-"_Lo que tengo que decirte es muy difícil para mi…_"- Dijo el mayor con voz débil. Mu tontamente le sonrió, colocando una mano en su mejilla para transmitirle valor.

-"_¿Qué pasa?... Sabes que puedes hablar conmigo de cualquier cosa_"- Saga apretó los labios, al mismo tiempo que retenía esa caricia en su mejilla con su otra mano.

_**No pudo ser,**_

_**Después de haberte amado tanto,**_

-"_Creo que debemos terminar_"- Farfulló el gemelo. El ariano retrocedió ante aquellas palabras, mirando a su ahora ex pareja como si estuviera loco.

-"_¿Qué_?"- Preguntó desconcertado, sintiendo como sus ojos querían expresar el dolor al que su órgano cardíaco era sometido.

_**Por todas esas cosas**_

_**Tan absurdas de la vida.**_

-"_Mu, perdóname… Necesito tiempo… necesito pensar muchas cosas…_"- Saga parecía realmente destrozado con esa decisión,

_**Y en vez de despedirnos**_

_**Con reproches y con llanto**_

El menor, aunque su corazón por dentro sangraría con aquella pauta, lo amaba tanto como para encima dejarle sentir también su propio dolor. Así que aquellas lágrimas que pugnaban por desbocarse por sus olivas, se contuvieron, al menos está quedar lejos de él.

_**Yo que te quise tanto,**_

_**Quiero que seas feliz, feliz, feliz.**_

-"_¿Estás seguro que es solamente eso?_"- Le preguntó con voz calmada. El peliazul asintió, esperando que no le hiciera más preguntas. Mu también movió la cabeza en forma afirmativa, estando de acuerdo con aquella petitoria.

**End Of Flash Back**

El tiempo transcurrió: horas, días, semanas, meses enteros sin que Géminis diera señas de haber aclarado consigo mismo esas inquietudes.

_**Siempre podrás contar conmigo,**_

_**No importa donde estés,**_

_**Al fin que ya lo ves,**_

_**Quedamos como amigos,**_

Todo se había acabado entre ellos; sin embargo, Aries continuaba ahí, escondido tras el antifaz de un buen compañero de armas, y la mascareta de amigo incondicional. Por eso se ofreció a ser él quien fuera a Brasil, esperando que Saga pudiera librarse de algo que no quería a hacer; aunque terminaron yendo juntos, no había resultado una experiencia tan catastrófica como el gemelo la pintaba.

El primer guardián suspiró, dejándose caer pesadamente en la mesa para llorar a sus anchas como no había podido hacerlo aquella vez.

¿Qué había resultado mal entre ellos?

¿Él había hecho alguna cosa equívoca para que Saga ya no quisiera estar a su lado?

¿De verdad tenía que aclarar sus ideas o lo dijo como un pretexto para que no se sintiera peor?

-"Mu…"- Un ligero peso sobre su omoplato y ese tenue susurro cerca de su oído. El nombrado no se atrevió a incorporarse. Sentía sus mejillas empapadas por lágrimas, y no quería que él precisamente fuera testigo de esa debilidad.

_**Y en vez de despedirnos**_

_**Con reproches y con llanto,**_

_**Yo que te quise tanto,**_

_**Quiero que seas feliz, feliz, feliz.**_

-"_Me sacrificaría mil y un veces por ti sin siquiera meditarlo…_"- Pensó el ariano, sin poder contener un sollozo.

Saga se preocupó en demasía por su actitud.

-"Mu¿qué pasa?"- Se arrodilló enfrente de él, dejando que su cara quedara cerca de la del otro que aún escondía entre sus brazos y la cortina de lilas mechones. –"Mu…"- Continuaba llamándole, pero el discípulo de Shion no se movía. Sus ojos se habían convertido en una olivas regaderas, y sus lágrimas salían solas, sin que pudiera detenerlas.

El peliazul ideaba palabras, acciones posibles para que lo mirara, para que se desahogara con él; pero ninguno lo convencía. Entonces se le ocurrió que podía hablarle de otra cosa…

-"Estuve pensando en este viaje, y en lo ridículo que me porté…"- Sonrió nervioso, recordándose a sí mismo en cada uno de los papeles protagonizados. –"Y… me puse a pensar que esto valió la pena para mí… y que no hubiera escogido a nadie más para a acompañarme; ¡Claro, si Shion me hubiera dado alguna opción!"- Las lágrimas del menor se habían detenido, aunque este continuaba en aquella posición. –"Te volviste una persona muy importante para mí desde siempre. Eres mi mejor amigo… y la persona que más quiero en el mundo…"- Al escuchar esto, el pelilila levantó la cara, como si temiera que esa persona no fuera Saga, o que al momento de decirlo, este fuera a desaparecer igual que en un sueño.

El tercer custodio observó sobrecogido esas marcas de llanto en sus ojos y en su nevado rostro. Su mano subió hasta la mejilla cálida y húmeda del menor, deslizando su dorso y la yema de los dedos para enjugarlo.

Con los labios temblorosos apresó aquella parte de Géminis, una y otra vez, transmitiéndole su ansia, su necesidad por besarlo, por tenerlo a su lado…

El griego sonrió suavemente ante su reacción, consiente que tendría que explicarle su distanciamiento; inseguro por si Mu no deseaba perdonarlo, o entender que en su vida jamás había sido tan feliz y temía porque aquello se disolviera como un puñado de tierra expuesto una ventisca. (**6**)

**o.o.o.o**

Dos días después, el avión de ambos dorados aterrizaba en el aeropuerto de Río de Janeiro.

Ellos descendieron, tomados de las manos, sin importarles las miradas extrañas de los ciudadanos. Llegaron al ala de recibimiento, donde esperaban encontrar a Aldebarán.

Sin embargo, Saga jaló al pelilila hacia sí, atrapando sus labios con un apasionado beso, que el menor no rechazó…

-"¡Vaya!"- Manifestó una tercera voz con aire de sorpresa. –"Parece que me perdí de mucho después de un año…"

**FIN**

Muchas gracias por leer mi pequeño fic o//o… espero que les gustara

Les mando besos oxo oxo oxo


End file.
